Limited distributions of new movies, recently filmed scenes and various programs for award ceremony voting use extraordinary security measures to ensure that the contents are only seen by authorized viewers and to keep the contents from being bootlegged. Recordable DVD-video disks are a popular method for limited distribution since the people receiving the disks is known. Distributions range from entire movies to specific scenes filmed a few hours earlier. The recent scenes are commonly referred to as “digital dailies”. Internet distribution is also utilized where digital dailies are transmitted from remote filming locations back to studios for executive review. Unfortunately, control of the DVD disks and Internet transmissions can be compromised resulting in unauthorized copies becoming available to the public.